Sorpresas del destino
by Madamme M
Summary: Bella en un intento de calmar el dolor de su corazon va al claro para cerrar "el ciclo", pero al llegar encuentra cosas que realmente la sorprenden; como que el claro esta seco y que Laurent la encontrara ahi, pero sobre todo lo que mas la sorprende es que ha hecho volar por los aires a un vampiro y una manada de licantropos en un ataque de histeria suyo... Pesimo summary :c
1. Prologo

**CREPUSCULO Y THE VAMPIRES DIARIES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, L.J. SIMTH Y THE CW; RESPECTIVAMENTE.**

**Sorpresas del destino **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

_"Bella, nos vamos"_

_"Me refiero a mi familia y a mi"_

_"Mi mundo no es para ti"_

_"Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"_

_"He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos"_

_"No me convienes, Bella"_

_"No hagas nada desesperado o estupido"_

_"Te garantizo que no volveras a verme"_

_"Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador"_

_"Yo no olvidare, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad" _

_"Sera como si nunca hubiese existido"_

_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido_

**_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido_**

**_SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO._**

Pero no fue asi, ya que no importaba a donde mirara me recordaba a él.

Era estupido, lo sabia pero de alguna manera ir a _nuestro_ claro, era como si cerrara algo dentro de mi para poder seguir...

lo que no me esperaba, era lo que sucederia ahí...


	2. ¿¡Que soy?

**CREPUSCULO Y THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NO ME PERTENECEN; PERO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA SIP'.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿!QUE SOY!?**

Me encontraba en _nuestro _claro, quería cerrar el maldito "ciclo". En este preciso momento mi mente me hacia preguntas que me hacia reflexionar cuan ridículo y doloroso a la vez era haber venido…

_¿Qué si era estúpido?_ Lo era, no solo porque duela como el infierno, si no por que… todo lo relacionado a mi era peligroso y era muy probable que me perdiera de regreso a casa.

_Si duele, ¿Por qué he venido?_ Para cerrar el maldito "ciclo" entorno a _él._

_¿Eso es verdad o solo una excusa? _Siguiente pregunta…

_¿De verdad quiero olvidarle? _Yo…

Pero no pude terminar la respuesta, ya que una figura proveniente de los arboles me saco de ms pensamientos. El detalle era que esa figura era un vampiro; pero no era el vampiro que yo quería ver…

— ¿Laurent? —Mi tono de voz era bastante extraño, iba desde la decepción, la sorpresa y después un poco de miedo.

Él me miro, sus ojos tenían un brillo curioso y sorprendido; lastima que él no estaba tan sorprendido como yo pues sus ojos eran rojos.

—Oí que habías ido a Alaska a intentar la dieta animal—Me maldije en mi mente… yo y mi gran bocota.

—Si... Oíste bien, estuve en Alaska. —Dudo un momento y volvió a hablar— Hablando de los Cullen, por que supongo que ellos te lo dijeron, su hogar estaba abandonado… creí que se habían trasladado.

—Ahm…— Solo eso salió de mi boca al sentir el tan común dolor en el vacío de mi pecho. Pero me obligue a no perder la compostura. Pues sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. — Si, se trasladaron.

Di un paso hacia atrás, solo quería largarme de ahí, ya no me parecía muy buena idea ir a cerrar el estúpido "ciclo". Eso podía esperar.

—mmm…— Parecía pensativo— Sabes me sorprende verte aquí, creí que eras algo así como su mascota.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para mi, sabia que no lo decía con la intensión de ofenderme, pero eso no quitaba que doliera horrible. Cerré mis manos en puños y un sollozo se atoro en mi garganta._ ¡Que se termine ya, por favor!_ Gritaba mi mente

—Algo así— Mi voz salió ahogada.

—Mmm— Murmuro — ¿Vienen a menudo?

_Miente_ dijo la voz de Edward, Me sobresalte un poco pero proseguí. Aunque mi mente gritaba desgarradoramente que todo esto parara.

—Si— Me miraba esperando más que un simple "Si" — De vez en cuando. Aunque ya sabes a mí el tiempo se me hace largo. Ya sabes… — Balbuceaba, en estos momentos me quería largar a llorar; Era patética.

—Mmm —Volvió a decir — pues la casa olía como si llevara tiempo sola.

_Miente mejor _demando la voz de Edward

_¡LO INTENTO! _ Gritaba mi mente, y enserio lo intentaba. Di un paso atrás.

—Le diré a Carlisle que has venido. Lamentara mucho no haber estado presente. —dude un poco en decir la otra respuesta, pero tenia que hacerlo pensar que los… Cullen y yo estábamos bien. — Aunque… seria mejor que no le dijera.

— ¿Por qué no? — Parecía que se lo había creído. _¡Solo has que termine! _Mi mente seguía gritando cosas.

—Bueno… ya sabes como es… Edward —hice una mueca que tiro el poco engaño que tenia a la basura. Pero trate de disimularla, mirando mis pies. — Tiene su genio, no creo que le guste que tú hayas venido. Sigue un poco sensible con lo de James. — Hice un gesto con la mano, como si no importara. La histeria de la voz de mi mente se estaba colando por la mía.

— ¿De verdad? — Había un deje de incredulidad en su voz, signo de que había descubierto mi mentira. Di un paso atrás.

—Si — Mi tono ahora era histérico, miraba el suelo, jugaba con mis manos y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Mientes — Siseo, di un paso hacia mí.

—N-no— Balbucee— te digo la verdad.

—Sabes, no me gustan las mentiras— miro tomo mi mentón y levanto mi cara. En que momento había llegado hasta mí. No lo sabía. — sobre todo si te voy a hacer un favor.

— ¿Un f-favor? — seguía balbuceando.

—Si, bueno… tómalo como un favor de mi parte— dio un paso más hacia mi. Yo di uno para atrás. —A Victoria no le gustara, pero me arriesgare.

Me tense cuando nombro a la vampiresa.

— ¿Vic-victoria? — esto iba de mal en peor. _¡Corre! _Mi mente seguía gritando, cosa que no ayudaba pues eso me ponía más nerviosa.

—Si… sabes ella me mando a revisar el perímetro. Pero verte así… se me hace agua la boca. — Sus ojos de pronto ya no eran rojos si no negros— Pero volviendo al tema; Si... Tómalo como un favor, yo lo hare rápido. Victoria… Ella iba a torturarte. Así que si, es un favor.

Se aproximó hacia mi y yo di varios pasos atrás hasta que mi mala suerte llego y caí de bruces gracias a un piedra. Solloce y por fin sentí como un liquido bajaba por mis mejillas.

—N-no, Po-por favor no— rogaba.

—No te preocupes no dolerá— Me tomo del cuello y me levanto.

Tomo mi muñeca y la olio. Cerré los ojos y espere mi muerte. Pero en vez de eso solo caí al suelo. Solté un grito ahogado. Mire a Laurent y lucia aterrorizado. Un gruñido que venia de detrás de mi me hizo voltear hacia atrás. En el momento en que vi lo que estaba detrás de mi solté un grito aterrorizado y me arrastre detrás de Laurent. Lo cual era irónico ya que hace apenas unos minutos él iba a matarme. Me puse histérica. Lo único que pensaba era _¡Basta!_ _¡Esto es demasiado!_ Y la verdad lo era pues lo que estaba atrás de mi era nada mas y nada menos que un lobo tamaño Oso. Vi como iban saliendo mas de detrás de los arboles. Yo solo murmuraba cosas.

—Basta, esto es demasiado. — parecía una magdalena con mi llanto, era desgarrador. Uno de los… "Lobos" gruño. Y ahí tuve la explosión de emociones que tenia desde que Él se había ido. Choque mis puños contra el suelo y grite a todo pulmón. — ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!

Y cuando quise darme cuenta Laurent y los… "Lobos" habían salido volando por los aires. Los arboles se movían como si una gran ráfaga de aire hubiera azotado y la tierra en donde estaba "sentada" estaban marcados mis puños. Abrí los ojos como platos, me levante y Salí corriendo- aun que yo diría que tropecé muchas veces- de ahí. Mientras algunas ramas golpeaban mis brazos y mi cara. Pensaba varias cosas.

_¡Oh mi dios!_

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_¿Cómo hice eso?_

**_¿!QUE SOY!?_**

* * *

**Oliss' :D se que esta corto, pero este es mi primer fanfic asi que... Bueno dejeme un review pa ra saber que es lo que piensan!**

**GRACIAS A:**

_**Lyz, **_**Dary-chan(Siento haber escrito algo tan doloroso :3) , ****_vanne(Habia puesto que era un Damon/Bella, pero he cambiado de opinion... asi que sera un Bella/Stefan :D) y a _****Lyz Cullen por sus reviews!**

_**Atte:**_

_**M**_


	3. Solo un sueño

**CREPUSCULO Y THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NO ME PERTENECEN; PERO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA SIP'.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIAS DE ESPERA**

DIA UNO: SOLO UN SUEÑO

.

Salí de casa sigilosamente, para que Charlie no me oyera escapar. Llevaba en mi hombro una mochila con cosas necesarias, un cambio de ropa limpio, dinero y solo por si acaso, el gas pimienta que Charlie me había dado cuando salía con… Edward. Me sentía una criminal huyendo; pero tenía que hacerlo y la prueba de ello era la pulsera de cuentas negras adornada con un pequeño reloj antiguo de color negro y dorado. Suspiré y mire mi chevy, en verdad la iba a extrañar, pero si decidía llevármela despertaría a medio Forks al encenderla. Miré mi casa por ultima vez y camine rumbo a las afueras de Forks y seguiría caminando hasta que alguien me diera un aventón.

Tenia que llegar a mi destino…

*~Flashback~*

_DIA UNO._  
Cuando llegue a casa ya era de noche; al correr por el bosque me perdí varias veces, así que cuando ya no pude seguir corriendo y llego mi lógica decidí solo no correr-tropezar, por que mi cabeza tenia razón… otra vez.

_Correrás todo lo que quieras, pero olvidas el ligero detalle de que huyes de una manada de lobos tamaño Oso y un vampiro, furiosos debido a haberlos arrojado a varios metros del suelo…_

Mi mente tenia razón, no importaba cuanto corriera, si hubieran querido, ya me hubieran alcanzado… y matado.

Así que camine hasta que por fin divise mi casa a orillas del bosque. Ver mi casa era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo…

Era bueno por que, por fin había llegado a casa y no pasaría la noche en el bosque…

Y era malo por que, había un coche patrulla fuera de casa; lo cual significaba que Charlie ya estaba en casa y yo no estaba en un buen estado. Tenía un maldito bosque en el cabello: ramas, hojas y lodo, sobre todo lodo. Tenía cortadas en la cara y manos por las ramas que me golpearon y las veces en que me caí, mis vaqueros estaban manchados de lodo y rotos de las rodillas, en fin no tenia un atuendo muy presentable.

Decidí que lo mejor era entrar por la puerta de atrás sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Todo iba bien hasta que recordé que mi puerta trasera chirriaba por la falta de aceite. Maldije mi mala suerte… de nuevo y fui por la puerta principal e idee un nuevo plan.

1. Entrar y avisar que estaba en casa.

2. Esperar la contestación de Charlie.

3. Rezar por que no me pusiera mucha atención por ver el televisor.

4. Correr escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pueda hasta mi habitación.

5. Tomar un toalla y ropa limpia.

6. Salir de mi habitación a paso veloz hacia el baño.

Si, ese era el plan perfecto, nada podía salir mal… excepto el paso cuatro, debí añadir rezar por no caer en el intento también. Camine con paso decidido hacia la puerta y la abrí…

— ¡Papa! He llegado. — grite

_Paso uno completado._

— ¿Bella, eres tu? — Quien mas te llamaría papa, pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

_Paso dos completado._

—Si, papa soy yo, ¿Dónde estas? — viendo el televisor, por favor que este viendo el televisor, rece.

_Paso tres completado._

—En la cocina, ¿puedes venir un momento? — Me prepare para correr…

_Paso cuatr... ¿¡QUE!? ¡Diablos! ¡Abortar misión, aborta, aborta!_

—Sabes papa, estoy muy cansada tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo un examen. —

_Esa es tu mejor excusa, _la voz de mi mente era burlona.

—Solo serán unos minutos, Bella. — Solté un suspiro de frustración.

—Esta bien. —Camine hacia la cocina y cerré los ojos anticipando el grito que Charlie daría al verme.

—BELLA, ¿QUE TE PASO? — Abrí los ojos para responderle, pero me congele en mi lugar al ver a Billy también. Me puse alerta, si él estaba aquí eso no era bueno. Tome compostura rápidamente,

—Fui a dar un paseo en el bosque — Charlie estaba apunto de interrumpirme así que continúe — pero me perdí y por eso he tardado en llegar. —

— ¿Y que le paso a tu ropa? — me pregunto mirándome.

—Me caí unas cuantas veces. — Hice una mueca, la cara y mis manos empezaban a escocer debido a las cortadas. — Así que si me disculpan tengo que descansar y… cambiarme.

Salí lo más rápido posible hacia mi habitación, si bien el paso tres no había funcionado, todavía tenia el cuatro, el cinco y el seis. Me lo podía tomar en calma. Así que en cuanto llegue a mi habitación tome mi pijama, ropa interior y una toalla. Salí al pasillo rumbo al baño, pero cuando iba a tocar el picaporte de la puerta, esta se abrió dejándome ver a…

— ¿Jacob? — Lo mire confundida, se supone que él estaba enfermo.

— Hola, Bella — Mi nombre lo escupió como si fuera lo mas desagradable que pudo haber dicho, aparte me miraba con un poco de miedo, recelo y decepción. Ante lo último levante una ceja.

— ¿No se supone que estabas enfermo?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Estaba realmente molesta, no entendía por que me miraba con decepción, digo, no le había hecho nada, o bueno… nada que yo recordara.

—Vine a traer a papa — Dijo el todavía receloso.

Casi me doy un golpe en la frente, Pero claro, pensé, Jacob tiene que traer a su padre por su discapacidad, lo que significa que es obvio o debí darme cuenta de ello antes, si Billy esta aquí Jacob también. Pero como dije antes Casi me doy el golpe en la frente con mi mano, Casi.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Dije ya harta de que mirara así. — ¿Te he hecho algo?

—No… —Miro sus pies y luego de nuevo a mi. — Y te miro así por que estas llena de hojas y lodo.

—Si bueno, es que yo voy a darme una ducha… así que, con permiso. —dije pasando enseguida de el para entrar a el baño, pero él puso su brazo en la puerta impidiendo así mi entrada al baño.

—Así que…. ¿Qué te paso? — me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Y-yo fui a dar un paseo al bosque y me he perdido. — Me seguía mirando con una ceja alzada, como esperando algo más que esa respuesta, eso me recordó a Laurent, los lobos y lo que había hecho. — Y me he caído, por eso estoy llena de lodo.

— ¿Solo eso? — me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Si, Jacob, solo eso, ahora por favor ¿me dejas pasar? — le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

—De acuerdo. — dijo quitando su brazo.

—Bien —dije caminando al baño.

—Bien. —dijo caminando a las escaleras molesto.

Cerré la puerta y me quite la ropa, el baño no resulto para nada relajante. Cuando salí Billy y Jacob ya se habían ido, así que me fui a mi cuarto dispuesta a dormir. En cuanto me acosté en la cama me quede dormida.

_Estaba en un bosque, por un momento pensé que era ese horrible sueño, pero deseche el pensamiento cuando vi a un chico con una toga blanca atada en su hombro por un broche en su cabello castaño claro traía un a especie de corona de hojas de oro como un griego tenia los ojos verdes y miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, de pronto voltea hacia atrás y le dice adiós a alguien._

— _Esto le romperá el corazón a la pobrecita de Quetsy, Lo sabes, ¿No?_ — _El chico se puso una mano en el pecho y miro hacia la copa del árbol._

— _Nicanora, pero que susto que me has dado_ — _Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

— _Así tendrás la conciencia querido Silas, ¡Oh espera!, si que la tienes así_ — _Dijo la chica con voz burlona, supuse estaba en el árbol, por como el chico, Silas, Miraba hacia arriba._

— _Oh vamos, no me digas que estas enojada, pero si hasta tu no soportas a Quetsiyah._

— _Que no la soporte no significa que quiero que la engañes con mi mejor amiga, Silas._

— _Yo amo a Amara, Nicanora, de verdad la amo._ — _Dijo el chico con voz seria_ — _puedes bajar odio hablarle a la nada._

— _Si tanto la amas, se lo demostrarías_ — _Se oyó como las ramas se movían y de pronto un borrón azul caía al suelo. El bulto azul se fue parando dejando a la vista una chica de cabellos caoba, llevaba una toga azul igual que el chico solo que a ella se le detenía con dos broches de oro en los hombros dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Llevaba una tela que tapaba desde debajo de los ojos hasta dos dedos después de la barbilla y su pelo era detenido por una diadema de flores doradas, se quito la tela que tapaba su cara y… era exactamente igual a mi solo que sus ojos eran violetas. Quise gritar pero de mi voz no salió ni un susurro._ — _Y no le hablas a la nada, me hablas a mí._ — _Dijo con una sonrisa, la chica que era igual a mi, Nicanora._

—_Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos, Nora._ — _La chica hizo una mueca ante el sobrenombre que le dijo el chico._

—_Claro… Silly._ — _Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal la chica, ahora fue el turno del chico para hacer una mueca._

—_No me llames Silly._

—_No me llames Nora._

—_Esta bien… Nicanora. _—_Dijo resignado y bufando por lo bajo._

—_Esta muy bien… Silas._ — _Dijo la chica sonriente._

_Vi como se iban hasta perderse por los bosques, yo me quede ahí, paralizada, pero luego me entro pánico así que grite…_

Desperté sobresaltada, ese sueño había sido tan real… sacudí la cabeza y volví a acostarme.

**Solo había sido un sueño, solo eso.**

* * *

**Siento haber demorado tanto en actualizar ;-; pero mi computadora habia muerto :P. Bueno...**

**para las personas que no vieron mi review donde anunciaba cuando iba a actualizar y quien por voto de ustedes queridas lectoras seria la pareja de Bella; la pareja sera...**

**Damon/Bella!**

**Asi que prometo que en cuanto acabe esta historia empezare la otra que sera Bella/Stefan, asi que no lloreis queridas lectoras...**

**AHORA SI, ACERCA DEL CAPITULO:**

**Este capitulo estara dividido en dias, ya que Bella no iba a ir por su voluntad a... , si no por que Nicanora, su Doble, la hara ir, pero para eso tardara unos dias... Y no se emocionen tanto, Bella no tiene poderes por ser una doble, si no por que... Bueno si siguen leyendo descubriran el por que de los poderes de Bella y que tiene que ver esa pulsera!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR ESPERARME! **

**Atte:**

_**M**_


End file.
